Él en mi cuerpo y ella en el mío
by SophieSb
Summary: Una discusión siempre suele llevarte a un gran problema, aceptar regalos de desconocidos también. ¿Qué pasaría si Tai amaneciera siendo Sora? Jamás se imaginaron que un toque de magia cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.
1. Sasha Grey y un regalo de cumpleaños

_**Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerán, lamentablemente.**_

* * *

.

**Él en mi cuerpo y ella en el mio **

.

El reloj marcaba las 6:00 AM. Taichi Yagami de 16 años maldecía a su despertador. ¿Es que acaso no podían dejarlo soñar con _Megan Fox_ una media hora más? Al parecer no. Se levantó torpemente de la cama y se preparó para ir a la escuela. Otro día aburrido en la escuela, ¿Cuándo seria el día en que algo emocionante le pasara? Se dirigió a la cocina y vio a su hermana menor comiendo de sus cereales. ¿Por qué Hikari siempre hacia se comía sus cereales? Bueno no la culpaba, era eso o el extraño desayuno con espinaca que su madre les cocinaba. Se sentó en la mesa sin prestarle atención a nadie y empezó a pensar en fútbol. Hoy día tocaba práctica después de clases y eso lo alegraba. Se consideraba lo suficientemente bueno como para llegar algún día a ser una estrella como_ Leo Messi_ y eso.

―Tai ―una aguda voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos futbolísticos imposibles.

Era Hikari, quien siempre lo interrumpía. Quizá era por la cara de subnormal que ponía cuando pensaba en ser el mejor futbolista del mundo. Ya saben, sueños imposibles.

― ¿Hikari? ―le dijo.

Su hermana le sonrió ampliamente. Tai lo encontró sospechoso, Hikari lo hacía generalmente antes de pedirle algún favor o cosa. Pensó en las ocasiones anteriores, como cuando lo sobornó diciéndole que si no le daba todo el dinero de su mesada para ir a la tienda a comprarse un vestido nuevo, le diría a su madre que lo pilló la otra vez en su habitación frente a su computadora viendo videos de _Sasha Grey_. Y bueno, _Sasha Grey_ no era de las chicas que hacía vídeos de música, si saben a lo que me refiero. Pero ¿Qué tenía de malo eso? Es decir, es hombre y ya tenía 16 años, los hombres a los 16 años miran vídeos de _Sasha Grey_ ¿No? Pero de todas formas Tai no iba a permitir que su madre se enterara de eso. ¿Para qué? Las madres de los hombres de 16 años que miran vídeos de _Sasha Grey_ no saben nada al respecto ¿Verdad? Sería vergonzoso.

― ¿Sabes qué día es hoy, cierto? ―le preguntó dando referencia a que si no sabía la respuesta, era el ser más estúpido del planeta.

― Eh, ¿lunes? ―el chico se encogió de hombros.

― ¡No! ―exclamó la castaña― Es viernes, Tai.

― ¿viernes? ―preguntó confundido.

― ¡Si, viernes 20 de septiembre! Supongo que sabes lo que eso significa ¿Verdad?

Taichi pensó. Hoy es viernes 20 de septiembre ¿Qué tenía que significar eso? ¿Alguna cosa en especial? ¿Acaso sería navidad? ¡No! Navidad era el 25 de diciembre, que tonto se sintió al preguntarse eso. Descartó año nuevo, _Halloween_ y pascua. ¿Qué le quedaba? El día de los enamorados, el día de los inocentes… Mmm, ¿Qué pasaba hoy?

― ¿Hoy vendrán los aliens a comerse nuestros cerebros? ―fue lo único especial que podría pasar hoy según sus pensamientos. Es que esa película de aliens que vio ayer en la noche lo había dejado muy intranquilo. Es más, uno nunca sabe cuándo podría haber alguna invasión.

Hikari puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. De verdad su hermano se quedaba viendo demasiada televisión en la noche. Quizá esa era la razón por la que no alcanzaba a dormir y soñar lo suficiente con _Megan Fox_. Asique la culpa era de él y no del despertador.

― ¿Cumpleaños, Hikari, te suena? ―dijo la castaña tratando de poner una cara triste.

Tai se sorprendió. ¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de su hermana menor y no se acordó? ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor se hacía llamar? ¡Era el peor del mundo! Comenzó a sentirse una basura hasta que a su mente le vino un recuerdo. Hikari celebró su cumpleaños pasado un 22 de septiembre. Y ella era de las niñas que celebraban el mismo día de su cumpleaños sin importar qué. Osea que su cumpleaños era el 22 de septiembre, no hoy.

― Hikari, tu cumpleaños es el domingo ―le respondió Tai con el ceño fruncido. Hikari olvidó el día de su cumpleaños, ¿Quién olvidaba su cumpleaños? ¡Nadie!

La chica sonrió ampliamente otra vez. Esto era bastante sospechoso y Tai no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Agarró la caja de sus cereales y empezó a comer.

― Si sabes que mi cumpleaños es el domingo, ya tienes mi regalo ¿Verdad?

Ahí iba de nuevo. Sabía que algo tramaba. Ahora sería el momento en el que él iba a ser sobornado por Hikari una vez más.

― ¿Tu regalo? ¡Claro que lo tengo! ―mintió tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. Cosa que no resultó para nada. Hikari lo conocía muy bien.

― Debes comprarme algo de mi tienda favorita.

Ay no. ¿Esa tienda extraña que estaba en el centro? ¡Nadie compraba ahí! Seguramente por eso era la tienda favorita de Hikari. Pero luego recordó…

― ¡Hikari esa tienda es demasiado costosa!

― Pero tú siempre ahorras dinero, quien sabe para qué ―rodó los ojos― Asique yo creo que si te alcanzará para algo.

Ahorraba para un par de zapatillas de fútbol nuevas, pero estaba claro que a Hikari no le importaba eso. Bueno, no la culpaba, a él tampoco le importaba si su hermana ahorraba para comprarse un bolso nuevo… ya saben, cosa de hermanos.

― Está bien, mañana iré… ―no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Si no lo hacía, seguramente vendría todo el tema de _Sasha Grey_ de nuevo y de todas formas Hikari lo terminaría convenciendo. Ella es un genio, ¿No?

― Mmm ―Hikari negó con la cabeza― La tienda no abre los sábados ni los domingos.

― ¡Pero Hikari, sabes lo de mi entrenamiento después de clases y…! ―la castaña lo interrumpió.

― No me hagas decirle a mamá lo de tú ya sabes qué ―le amenazó divertida. Hikari sabía muy bien que cuando sacaba ese tema su hermano no tendría escapatoria, sin decir la cara de vergüenza que ponía cada vez que le decía. Era genial. ¡Alabada sea Sasha Grey!

Tai suspiró resignado. Agarró su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. ¿Es que acaso este día podía empeorar? ¡No iría a su práctica de fútbol! Bufó y se encamino a la condenada escuela, sin tener la mínima idea de lo que el día le tenía preparado para más tarde.


	2. La furia de Sora y Witzy Witzy araña

.

El día se le había pasado increíblemente rápido a Tai. Había resuelto uno de esos desagriados ejercicios de matemáticas que siempre atormentaban su vida sin la ayuda de Izzy. Un gran logro para el castaño que todavía tenía en la mente la pregunta del millón: ¿Qué demonios le compraría a Hikari? Osea, él no era muy bueno eligiendo regalos… Recordó esa vez en la que le regaló un broche a Sora, ella lo odió. ¿Qué podría hacer? Pensó por un buen rato. ¿Y si Yamato lo acompañaba? ¿Él tendría buen gusto? Mmm, optó mejor porque lo acompañara una mujer. ¡Pero claro! ¡Sora lo acompañaría! ¿Quién mejor que Sora? Nadie. Buscó a Sora por el salón de clases y la vio hablando con… ¿Yamato? ¿Desde cuándo ese par hablaba tanto? La idea de que se llevaran tan bien no le agradó del todo. Bueno, si, Taichi tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por la pelirroja, pero nadie lo sabía. Al menos eso pensaba, bueno, Hikari sabía. ¿Por qué Hikari sabía todos sus secretos? Pensó en revisar su habitación cuando llegara para asegurarse de que no había ninguna clase de cámara oculta. Y bien, era momento de ir a interrumpir, digo, hablar con Sora. Se acercó a los dos chicos que reían muy alegremente. ¿Cuál era el chiste?

― ¿Qué es lo gracioso? ―preguntó el castaño riendo sínicamente. Sip, Tai odiaba que Yamato coqueteara con Sora.

― ¡Hey Tai! Le contaba a la adorable de Sora lo que sucedió el otro día en la práctica de fútbol ―respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. ¿Había oído bien? ¿"Adorable Sora"? Ay no, esto no sonaba bien. Pero ¿Acaso también había dicho que le había contado sobre lo sucedido en la práctica de fútbol?

― No sabía ese lado de ti, Tai ―comentó Sora divertida.

¿Cómo pudo Yamato haberle hecho algo así? ¡Eso de la práctica de fútbol era demasiado vergonzoso! Recordó la estúpida anécdota. Era una tarde cualquiera, en una práctica de fútbol cualquiera, en una cancha de fútbol cualquiera. Tai había metido 5 goles en el primer tiempo y era elogiado por todo el mundo, bueno, no por todos. Jack Johnson, el estudiante de intercambio de Inglaterra, le guardaba una envidia tremenda al castaño. ¿Por qué? Porque siempre quiso ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol, como lo era en su país, pero nadie lo elegía, todos elegían a Tai. Dulce y tierna envidia ¿No? El mayor deseo de Jack Johnson era dejar en ridículo al tan querido Taichi Yagami. ¿Lo consiguió? Yep ¿Qué hiso? Algo muy simple, pero que dio resultado. Al terminar la práctica, todos los chicos se dirigieron a las duchas para cambiarse de ropa, era la oportunidad perfecta para Jack. Tomó de su mochila a su tarántula mascota, llamada Witzy Witzy la araña y la puso entremedio de la ropa de Tai. Que inglés más malo era ese chico. Pobre Tai, al salir de la ducha se vistió si saber la sorpresa que había entre sus cosas. Cuando se colocó su camisa sintió que algo se movía en su espalda. ¿Qué demonios era? Se la sacó y escuchó a alguien decirle: "¡Taichi tu espalda!" El castaño se dirigió al espejo de los camarines y al voltearse vio su peor y más grande miedo: Una araña. Se puso pálido y comenzó a gritar agudamente como loco por todos lados hasta que se desmayó. Uf, se sentía un patético. Todos sus compañeros se reían de él por haberse desmayado por la culpa de "una arañita". Hey ¡Las odiaba! ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada, pero luego se sintió toda una bebita asustadiza por la culpa del arácnido. Nunca quiso contarle a Sora lo sucedido porque seguramente pensaría que era tan niñita que le tenía miedo a insectos inofensivos. Maldito Yamato.

― ¿Estás bien, Tai? ―preguntó Yamato al ver al pobre Tai rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza. Claro, el rubio no sabía que al castaño le afectaba tanto. Pero Tai no respondía.

― ¿Tai? ―Sora se acercó al castaño mudo y le tocó la frente― Estás hirviendo, parece que tienes fiebre, deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería.

El chico reaccionó y sacudió su cabeza.

― Estoy bien ―respondió― Oye Sora, debo decirte algo ―cambió de tema. Ya era suficiente con el regalo de Hikari como para llenarse la cabeza de situaciones pasadas― Ven conmigo ―dijo tomando la mano de la pelirroja. La llevó a otra esquina del salón, donde nadie estaba.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ―preguntó algo entusiasmada la chica. ¿Acaso… sería lo que ella pensaba?

Ajá. Sin saberlo Tai, la pelirroja también tenía fuertes sentimientos hacía él. Y cuando digo fuertes sentimientos, me refiero a fuertes sentimientos amorosos. Siempre soñó con el día en el que Tai le confesara su amor. Pero todas las ocasiones, por decirlo así, especiales en las que el castaño y ella estaban solos, siempre él lo arruinaba.

― Bueno yo… ―comenzó a decir Tai― Tengo que decirte que…

Los ojos de Sora brillaban. ¡Al fin le diría que la quería! El corazón de la chica empezó a palpitar fuertemente.

― Tengo que decirte que… ―repitió nervioso.

― ¡Dilo de una vez! ―le gritó Sora feliz.

― Necesito que me acompañes a comprarle un regalo a Hikari después de clases.

De repente, la felicidad de Sora se transformó en duda. Su cara alegre se transformó en una cara de enojo. ¿Es que acaso este cretino no podía dejar de arruinar las situaciones? Bufó, Tai nunca se lo diría.

― ¡Bien! ―le gritó furiosa y se fue donde Yamato de nuevo.

¿Había dicho algo malo? De verdad que nunca entendía cuando Sora se ponía así siempre que la llamaba para hablar los dos solos. ¡Solo le había pedido que lo acompañara! Ay por Dios, mujeres. Estaba seguro de que nunca entendería a ninguna.


	3. La anciana mirona y un par de pulseras

.

Tai esperaba afuera de la escuela la llegada de Sora. Ya había tardado más de veinte minutos y no aparecía. ¿Lo habría dejado plantado? Todavía no entendía porque se había enojado tanto antes. Quizá a Sora no le gustaba ir de compras. Si, quizá era eso. Seguramente Mimi la había llevado a tantos centros comerciales que ahora la pobre odiaba ir de compras. Se sentía terrible, ¿Y si la iba a buscar y le decía que ya no importaba? Mala idea, de seguro se enojaría más. Suspiró y vio que la pelirroja venía en su dirección junto a Yamato. ¿Se había demorado veinte minutos y aparecía después feliz de la vida con Yamato? Tai pensó lo peor. De seguro a la pelirroja le gustaba Yamato y por eso pasaba tanto tiempo con él. Los inevitables celos se apoderaron del castaño. Era natural ¿No?

― Lamento mucho la demora ―se excusó la chica apenada― ¿Te molesta si Yamato nos acompaña también? ―preguntó con una sonrisa. ¿Le había preguntado que si le molestaba que Yamato los acompañara? Sora era increíble. ¿Qué si le molestaba? ¡Claro que le molestaba! Pero luego pensó, Sora no sabía que a él le gustaba, asique no podía culparla de nada.

― Claro que no ―mintió y trató de sonreír. Este si que era un día de mierda.

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la tienda favorita de Hikari. Durante el camino Sora solo le dirigía la palabra al rubio. ¿Todavía seguía molesta? Suspiró y trató de hablarle un par de veces, pero la pelirroja era demasiado cortante con él. Solo reía cuando Yamato decía algo. Sus celos aparecían nuevamente, pero intentaba calmarse, no quería arruinar más la situación diciendo algo inadecuado, asi que se ahorró todo. Cuando llegaron a la tienda Sora y Yamato miraron de manera extraña. ¡Pero qué tienda más rara! Era una casa antigua, con algunas ventanas rotas y un par de telarañas en la puerta. Parecía una casa abandonada o embrujada. Tai ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre acompañaba a Hikari ahí. Él entró como si nada y fue seguido por el otro par.

― ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? ―preguntó el rubio mirando los extraños objetos del lugar.

― Necesito buscarle un regalo a Hikari ―respondió el castaño mientras se encaminaba por un pasillo en donde habían muchos zapatos coloridos. Puede que a Hikari le guste un par de zapatos, pensó.

― ¿Y por qué? ―preguntó denuevo Yamato.

― Su cumpleaños es el domingo ―dijo Tai mientras se daba un par de vueltas.

Sora lo imitó y empezó a buscar algo bonito. Yamato fue detrás de ella y Tai se percató. Realmente detestaba cuando estaban juntos. Pero respiraba hondo y trataba de controlarse. Al seguir recorriendo notó como una anciana lo miraba fijamente.

― Usted debe ser la dueña ¿Verdad? ―preguntó Tai.

La anciana solo movió su cabeza positivamente, Tai le sonrió y se metió en otro pasillo. Qué señora más rara. Bueno, era una tienda rara asi que no era de menos esperarse que la dueña fuese rara también. Siguió buscando y no logró encontrar absolutamente nada. Buscó a Sora y a Yamato. No podía dejarlos más tiempo a solas, no, no, no. Divisó una cabellera pelirroja y se acercó a ella.

― Y Sora, ¿Encontraste algo?

― No aún no ―respondió ella― Encontrar algo aquí se me hace muy difícil.

― A mí también ―agregó Yamato― ¿Qué tal si Sora y yo vamos al pasillo de más allá y tú sigues por el otro lado? ―preguntó el rubio. Claro que Tai no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

― No, ¿Sabes? Tú podrías ir por ese lado ―señaló con el dedo el pasillo más lejano y tomó la mano de la chica― Yo y Sora iremos por este otro lado ―dijo mientras se alejaba junto a la pelirroja rápidamente. ¡Al fin! Tiempo a solas.

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos Sora se soltó del agarre del chico y lo miró furiosa. ¿Y ahora que había hecho? Le daba miedo preguntar.

― ¿Cúal es tu problema Tai?

― ¿Mi problema? ―la miró tratándo de sonar confundido― Ninguno.

― Si, seguro ―dijo la pelirroja fastidiada― Este último tiempo te has comportado como un verdadero idiota.

¿Sora lo había llamado idiota? ¡Ahora si que estaba confundido! Él no le había hecho nada malo, bueno, al menos eso creía.

― ¿Yo? ¡Tú eres la que últimamente se ha enojado por ninguna razón! ―exclamó el castaño. Y desde su perspectiva era cierto.

― ¡Lo que sucede es que tú no te das cuenta de las cosas!

¿De qué se tenía que dar cuenta? Su mente se puso en blanco. No sabía que responder. Sora lo seguía mirando con furia. ¿Ahora Sora lo odiaba? No podía ser posible y se negaba a creerlo. Además, no había razón para ser así. Él era amable con ella, porque la quería mucho. Estaba a punto de responderle algo cuando notó nuevamente a la anciana, que esta vez los miraba seriamente.

― Por ser un cliente tan regular ―comentó la anciana dirigiendose a Tai― He decidido regalarte este par de pulseras que yo misma hice ―mostró unas pulseras de género con un extraño diseño― Una para ti y la otra para tu novia ―dijo mientras ponía primero una de las pulseras en la muñeca izquierda de Tai y después la otra en la muñeca derecha de Sora.

― Bueno, muchas gracias señora ―dijo Tai sonriendo― Pero ella no es mi novia, solo es mi amiga.

― Si, solo tu amiga ―repitió Sora tristemente y se marchó corriendo de la tienda. Había sido la gota que revalsó el vaso. ¿Cómo era posible que Tai fuese tan idiota como para no darse cuenta? Ella no quería a Yamato pero se percataba cuando a Tai le molestaba que estuvieran juntos. Y por eso se juntaba con él. Era muy lógico.

Tai se quedó perplejo. Definitivamente Sora lo odiaba. Miró a los alrededores y la anciana ya había desaparecido. Buscó a Yamato y vio que seguia ojeando por los pasillos.

― ¡Yamato! ―lo llamó.

El rubio lo miró y fue hacia él.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste algo? ―dijo y miró a los lados― ¿Dónde está Sora?

― Ella se fue, peleamos y se fue.

― Demonios Tai, ¿Qué le dijiste? ―suspiró Yamato.

― ¡Nada lo juro! Solo no entiendo el por qué ha estado tan enojada conmigo el último tiempo ―le contó. Esta situación se le estaba volviendo muy dificil.

― ¿De verdad no te das cuenta? ―otro más le decía lo mismo.

¿De qué mierda debía darse cuenta? Si era de que Sora lo odiaba, ya lo había hecho. Pero al parecer era otra cosa muy distinta que no lograba comprender. Yamato le dio una palmada en el brazo y se marchó también. Creo que era el momento en el que Tai debía pensar mejor las cosas. Salió de la tienda sin comprar nada y volvió a su casa. No tomó en cuenta a nadie y se encerró en su habitación. Se recostó en su cama y empezó a mirar el techo. Pensaba y pensaba y no conseguía respuesta. Se frustró tanto que ni notó cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido.


	4. Una especie de magia y un cuerpo ajeno

.

Los rayos del sol chocaban sin piedad contra su rostro. ¡Qué molesto! Volteó y se tapó la cara con una almohada. Sora solo deseaba dormir un rato más. Estaba a punto de empezar a soñar cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de la habitación. Debía ser una broma. ¿Ahora qué? Decidió no tomarle importancia pero los golpes insistían. Bufó, ¿Qué no la podían dejar dormir en paz? Se levantó con los ojos entre cerrados y fue a abrir la estúpida puerta.

― ¡Buenos días! ―saludó una vocecita aguda― Lamento despertarte… bueno la verdad no, pero como sabrás es tu turno de hacer el desayuno.

Se trataba de Hikari. ¿Tanto ruido para decirle que preparara el desayuno? Sora aún medio dormida balbuceó un par de cosas y cerró la puerta. Así es, ella solo deseaba dormir un rato más. Se tiró sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de empezar a soñar de nuevo cuando analizó lo que había ocurrido y abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Era Hikari a quien había visto recién? ¿Y le estaba diciendo que hiciera el desayuno? Se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta. La sala de estar no era como ella lo recordaba. Un momento, ¡¿Estaba en la casa de los Yagami?! Observó a Hikari en la cocina tratando de agarrar una caja de cereales que estaba en un mueble al parecer demasiado alto, ya que no lo alcanzaba. ¿Por qué se encontraba en la casa de los Yagami? No recordaba haber venido ayer… menos aún haberse quedado a alojar. Ay no, de seguro Taichi aparecería en cualquier momento. No quería eso, todavía seguía enojada con él por lo de ayer. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan insensible? Pero lo importante ahora era ¿Por qué demonios estaba aquí? Se acercó a Hikari, que seguía tratando de alcanzar la caja de cereales, sin éxito.

― ¡Decidiste levantarte flojo! ―le sonrió la castaña― Ayúdame con los cereales ¿Si?

Sora la miró y luego miró la caja. La alcanzaba a la perfección, ¿Por qué Hikari no? Sora recordaba que la hermana menor de Taichi era más o menos de su estatura, la notaba más pequeñita de lo normal. ¿Se había achicado? ¿Era eso posible? Quizá ella había crecido, en fin, tomó el objeto y se lo pasó. La castaña los recibió y frunció el ceño.

― ¿No estás molesto porque coma de tu cereal? ―preguntó. ¿Debería? No estaba en su casa y no eran sus cereales que recordara. Esperen, ¿Había dicho "molesto"?

― Hikari, ¿Por qué…? ―empezó a hablar pero al escucharse se tapó la boca con ambas manos. ¡Su voz! Sonaba más ronca, muchísimo más ronca, demasiado más ronca. Era como… ¡Era como la de un chico! Pero… no era como la de cualquier chico. Era parecida a la voz de alguien que conocía… sonaba como la de… ¡COMO LA VOZ DE TAICHI!

― ¿Hermano? ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Qué? ¿Hermano? ¿Hikari le decía hermano? ¡¿Y por qué su voz sonaba como la de Tai?! Esto la estaba asustando. Corrió hacia el baño y se encerró. Tocó su cuerpo entero y cuando digo entero me refiero a que agarró algo del cuerpo del castaño que no debía… algo diferente que ahora sentía en la entre pierna. Pegó un grito de horror y se miró en el espejo.

― ¡T-T-TA-TA-TAICHI! ―exclamó horrorizada señalando al espejo, que reflejaba la figura de nada más ni nada menos que del castaño con cabello alborotado. ¡Esto era imposible!

Ahora sí que había perdido la razón. ¿Había consumido marihuana y ahora alucinaba? Hey ¿Qué? ¡No! Sora jamás se había sometido a ese tipo de cosas y nunca lo haría, ella era una chica totalmente sana en ese sentido. Y… ¿Qué tal si estaba soñando? ¡Seguro esto era una terrible pesadilla! Se dio un fuerte piñizco en el brazo derecho.

― ¡OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH! ―se quejó adolorida mientras se masajeaba el brazo. Miró al espejo y la imagen de Tai seguía ahí. No era una pesadilla― ¿Estoy loca? ―se dijo así misma.

¿Y si estaba en lo correcto y se había convertido en una loca de remate? Pensó varios minutos y después lo negó. ¡Sora Takenouchi no estaba loca para nada! ¡Todo menos eso! Ella era una chica muy inteligente y cuerda. Osea que ¿Esto realmente… realmente estaba sucediendo? Al parecer… si. Realmente esto estaba pasando ¡Ahora era hombre! ¡Realmente era Taichi! ¡Estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de Taichi! Pero ¿CÓMO? ¿Alguna especie de magia acaso? ¡Claro! ¡Esto debía ser una especie de magia! La magia existe ¿No? Esto debía tener una solución. Se quedó en silencio y pensativa por un buen rato… ahora debía encontrar el por qué y cómo había sucedido esta "especie de magia" Pero, ¿Qué había pasado con su cuerpo original?

― ¡MI CUERPO! ―exclamó asustada. ¡Debía ir a su casa! ¡Y en este instante!

Abrió la puerta del baño y se encaminó a la habitación de Tai pero para su mala suerte se topó de nuevo con Hikari. ¡Qué inoportuno!

― ¿Qué te pasó? Saliste corriendo y escuché que gritabas como niña en el baño ―dijo Hikari. Según ella su hermano se estaba comportando bastante raro esta mañana.

Sora pensó. ¿Qué le podía inventar? Más bien, ¿Qué diría Taichi al respecto?

― Bueno yo… ―hizo una pausa― Yo… salí corriendo al baño porque… estoy enfermo del estómago, ya sabes, bueno… diarrea y eso ―mintió. La diarrea hacía correr al baño a las personas ¿No? Que mentira más ridículamente buena.

― Creo que fue suficiente información ―dijo la castaña con cara de asco alejándose. Sora que ahora era Tai suspiró, eso había salido bien. Ahora debía ir a su casa, pero… no tenía dinero para locomoción. ¿Y si caminaba? No, se demoraría mucho y no era el momento. ¡Hikari le prestaría dinero, claro!

― ¡Oye Hikari! ―la llamó. La chica volteó y se acercó nuevamente.

― ¿Qué?

― Necesito que me prestes dinero.

Hikari miró extrañada. ¿Tai… le estaba pidiendo dinero prestado? ¿Y eso? Es decir, ella era la que le pedía dinero prestado a él, no al revés. Qué raro, algo tramaba.

― ¿Para qué? ¿Y tú dinero? ―preguntó ella. Demonios, ¿Qué se supone que debía inventar ahora?

― Ehhh… lo que sucede es que… ehhh… decidí comprarte otro regalo de cumpleaños ―respondió para la sorpresa de la castaña― Y bueno, como ayer te compré uno me falta un poco más de dinero para el otro.

Perfecto ¡Eso fue perfecto! Sonrió para sus adentros, no podría negarse.

― ¿Enserio? ―sonrió contenta y buscó en sus bolsillos― Toma ―dijo entregándole un par de monedas― ¡Espero que sea algo muuuuuy bonito!

¿MONEDAS? Wow, la hermana menor de Tai sí que era pilla y tacaña. En fin, con eso le alcanzaría. Le agradeció y salió rápidamente del departamento de los Yagami. ¡Este era el día más extraño de su vida! Paró un taxi y se dirigió a su casa. Sora no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba…


	5. Aliens y muchos delirios

.

La mañana seguía su rumbo, pero Taichi seguía en sus profundos sueños con Megan Fox. ¿Por qué no podía conocer a una chica perfecta como Megan Fox? Bueno, quizá si la conocía pero en esos momentos esa chica estaba enfurecida con él. Mmm ¿Sora seguiría enojada con él por lo de ayer? Eso lo mantenía aproblemado. Quizá era momento de hablar con la pelirroja y aclarar los malos entendidos, él no soportaba saber que la chica lo odiara. Bueno, seguramente no lo odiaba pero no lo quería ver ni en pintura. ¡Demonios! Necesitaba despertar e ir a hablar con Sora. Si, debía hablar con Sora. Pero, ¿Qué le diría? Al fin y al cabo él no sabía la razón por la cual la chica se había marchado molesta de la tienda. ¡Qué horror, qué horror, qué horror! ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle a la chica que quería pero que estaba furiosa con él? No lo sabía. De seguro Yamato ya la había consolado. Eso lo ponía furioso a él. ¡No podía seguir dejando que el rubio se entrometiera más con su querida pelirroja! Arruinaría todo. Eso lo hiso pensar… ¿Cuándo sería el momento en el que le confesara sus sentimientos? Qué nervios. ¿Y si se lo decía ahora? No estaba muy seguro. ¿Qué tal si la pelirroja le decía que solo lo veía como su mejor amigo? Eso lo destruiría. Lo destruiría por completo. ¡Agh! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil declararle los sentimientos a una persona? Odiaba esto, pero a la vez no podía zafarse, osino, perdería a Sora y si sucedía eso moriría. ¡Era momento de decirle todo! ¡Sí! ¡Debía despertar y correr a la casa de Sora para decirle lo que sentía! Abrió los ojos y su vista se puso nublada. Se frotó con las manos ambos ojos y se estiró. ¿Qué hora serían? ¿Por qué Hikari no lo había ido a despertar para que preparara el desayuno? Este día le tocaba a él si no mal recordaba. En fin, se levantó torpemente cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la habitación. ¿Quién sería? Su vista todavía no se aclaraba del todo. Paró en seco cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Poco a poco su vista se fue poniendo más nítida. Era un chico, la silueta de un chico. ¿Sería… sería Takeru? Quizá hoy vino a visitar a Hikari. Un momento, ¡Takeru venía a visitar a Hikari! Eso no le agradaba para nada. Sip, Taichi era un hermano mayor muy celoso.

Esperen, ese chico que tenía al frente no parecía Takeru. No era rubio, sino más bien castaño. Se frotó los ojos nuevamente.

― ¿Y eso? ¿Qué hago yo ahí? ―habló torpemente. Esperen, esa era la voz de… ¿Sora?

― ¿Tai? ―dijo… ¿Su cuerpo? Así es, era su cuerpo al frente.

― ¡Claro que soy Tai! ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Por qué te pareces a mí? ―exclamó extrañado― ¿Por… por qué mi voz suena como la de… Sora?

― Porque… porque tú eres Sora.

― ¡¿AH?!

Taichi miró al espejo que estaba en la pared y vio el reflejo de Sora. Se quedó en silencio unos minutos y estalló en risas. Seguía dormido, eso era. Dio media vuelta y se acostó en su cama, pero… esta no era su cama. Ni su habitación. ¡ESTABA DONDE SORA! Al carajo, cerró los ojos, si, esto no se trataba de nada más que de una pesadilla. ¿Una pesadilla ser Sora? Bueno no pesadilla, más bien un sueño extraño.

― ¿Qué demonios haces? ―escuchó a su voz decirle― ¿Y por qué te reías como desquiciado?

― Trato de despertar, esto es un extraño sueño ―hablar como Sora de todas formas era escalofriante― ¡O quizá los aliens me han metido al cuerpo de Sora!

― Por Dios, si eres Taichi ―habló su voz nuevamente.

― ¡CLARO QUE SOY TAICHI! ¡DE SEGURO LOS ALIENS HICIERON UN CLON DE MI! ―le gritó a su "clon" señalándolo― ¡Por eso eres igual a mí! ¡Dios mío! ¡LOS ALIENS! ―ajá, el castaño deliraba. Bueno, ¿Qué más esperar de una situación así?

― ¡TAICHI CIERRA LA BOCA Y DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES!

Taichi calló y miró a su "clon" con sorpresa.

― ¡YO SOY SORA! ¡TÚ ESTÁS EN MI CUERPO! ¿ENTIENDES? ¡YO ESTOY EN EL TUYO!

Genial, eso sonaba súper lógico y relevante. ¿Aliens? ¡Bah! Esto del cambio de cuerpos era muuuuuucho más creíble. ¿Qué acaso pensaban que era un idiota?

― ¿Esperas que te crea eso?

― ¡AGH! ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO E INMADURO! ¡DEBERÍAS DEJAR DE VER TELEVISIÓN EN LA NOCHE!

Oh, eso SI que sonaba como Sora. ¡DIOS MIO! ¡ERA SORA!

― ¡¿SO-SO-SORA?!

― ¡BINGO! Te has ganado un premio, de verdad eres increíble. ¿Un clon? Demasiada televisión nocturna, Taichi.

― ¡¿Qué-q-qué demonios pasó?!

― Tranquilo, yo también me horroricé cuando desperté siendo tú.

― ¡Oye! ¡Ser yo es algo genial!

― Si, si, pero, ¿Sabes que encuentro más genial? ¡SER YO MISMA! ¡QUIERO MI CUERPO DEVUELTA! ―Sora en el cuerpo de Tai había perdido el control.

― ¡Tranquilízate Sora! ¡Buscaremos la solución! ¿Acaso piensas que quiero seguir mi vida siendo mujer? ¡¿Teniendo esto?! ―exclamó tocando los pechos de Sora. Un momento, ¿Le había tocado los pechos? Oh no…

― ¡TAAAAAICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ―le regañó Sora histérica― ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDOOOOOOO!

― ¡LO-LO SIENTO LO-LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! ―tartamudeó nervioso.

― ¡ASQUEROSO VIOLADOR!

― ¡TRANQUILA FUE SIN QUERER! ¡NO SOY UN VIOLADOR! ¡DE SEGURO CUANDO NOTASTE QUE ESTABAS EN MI CUERPO TAMBIÉN TOCASTE ALGO NO DEBIDO!

Sora se sonrojó. Taichi al ver su propia cara roja como un tomate supo lo que sucedía.

― ¿Tú…?

― ¡CÁLLATE! ¡FUE SIN QUERER!

― De acuerdo, de acuerdo ―Taichi pensó― ¿Qué tal si en lugar de estar gritándonos como lunáticos tratamos de buscar una solución para esto?

― Tienes razón, discúlpame por haberte gritado tanto...

― No te preocupes, fue mutuo ―hizo una pausa― ¿Y si vamos donde Izzy?

― ¡Claro! Izzy es la persona más inteligente que conocemos ¡Él nos ayudará!

― El más inteligente después de mí, claro…

― ¡Cállate Taichi! ¡Es momento de ponernos serios!

― Perdón, perdón, algo de humor para la situación no estaba de más.

Sora suspiró. ¿Cómo encontrarían la cura para esto? Y claro, ¿Qué lo había provocado? Con la ayuda de Izzy sería más fácil, pero, ¿Qué diría Izzy cuando le dijeran? ¿Les creería? Quizá lo tomaría como una pesada broma. ¡Qué terrible! Otro problema más. Debían pensarlo muy detenidamente antes de ir a hablar con él. Este sería un laaaaaaargo día.


	6. Algo increíble y verdades imposibles

.

Era un día tranquilo en la casa de los Izumi. Cierto chico pelirojo no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computadora. ¿Era posible que ese maldito programa tardara tanto en cargar? Había estado marcando 99% hace más de 2 horas. Suspiró y fue a la cocina por un poco de jugo, tanta espera le había dejado la garganta completamente seca. Para su sorpresa, al abrir el refrigerador había jugo de ciruelas. ¿Es que acaso su madre nunca entendería que era alérgico a las ciruelas? Es decir, primero el programa ¿Y ahora esto? Pensó seriamente en dejar una gigantesca nota en la puerta del aparato congelador. ¿Era tan difícil comprar jugo de manzanas? No lo creía. Estaba a punto de servirse un poco de agua cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre.

― ¿Eh? ¿Quién será? ―se dijo a sí mismo. Que recordara no tenía planeada ninguna visita hoydía.

El chico se dirigió hasta la puerta y miró por el agujero de la puerta. Para su sorpresa observó una cabellera anaranjada y otra castaña alborotada. Sora y Tai. Abrió la puerta y les dedicó un rostro confundido.

― Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó.

Sora se veía muy extraña, como distraída y un poco nerviosa. Tai se mostraba serio, también muy extraño en él. Quizá algo malo había pasado, pensó Izzy. Antes de que alguno de los dos respondiera los invitó a pasar a su habitación, donde se sentaron sobre la cama y él en la silla de su escritorio.

― Déjenme adivinar, algo sucedió ―empezó a decir el pelirojo mirádolos a ambos.

Los dos asintieron.

― ¿Tiene que ver solamente con ustedes dos? ―preguntó denuevo.

Los dos asintieron otra vez.

― Ay no me digan, ¿Están esperando un bebé? ―dijo provocándo que ámbos jóvenes se pusieran rojos como la sangre.

― ¡AY NO, NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO COMO CREES! ¡QUÉ HORROR! ―exclamó Sora, a través del cuerpo del castaño.

― ¡JÁ! Dices eso por que ya te gustaría tener un hermoso y maravilloso hijo mío ―presumío Tai, a través del cuerpo de la peliroja.

Izzy los volvió a mirar extrañado. De verdad este par se estaba comportando de una manera demasiado rara. ¿Tai tan conservador y Sora tan presumida? Algo no andaba bien. La mayor parte de las veces eso solía ser al revés.

― ¿Me van a decir ustedes o prefieren que siga con el interrogatorio?

La peliroja miró al castaño, el castaño miró a la peliroja y así siguieron por un buen tiempo hasta que Izzy los interrumpió.

― ¡HABLEN DE UNA VEZ, PORFAVOR!

El castaño suspiró, la pelirroja se quedó en silencio.

― Verás Izzy... ―empezó a hablar Sora a través del cuerpo de Tai― Lo que te voy a decir a continuación... bueno quizá nunca lo creas, o quizá si... quizá pienses que es una maldita broma, cosa que me gustaría que fuese cierto, pero no lo es... bueno, solo quiero que me escuches y comprendas porfavor.

El pelirojo asintió asustado. ¿Acaso este par había asesinado a alguien? ¡Dios mío! ¿O habrían robado a alguien? Ay no, esto no le estaba gustando para nada.

― ¿Comprender? ¡Por favor! Debes creer cada palabra que ella te diga.

― ¡Cállate Tai! ¡Esto es muy difícil!

― ¡Déjame, estoy nervioso! ¿De acuerdo?

Izzy estaba al borde de perder la razón. ¿Qué demonios era todo esto? Sora hablando como si fuese Tai y Tai hablando como si fuese Sora. O le estaban jugando una pesada broma o ambos habían perdido la razón primero. Trató de ser lo más comprensivo posible.

― Chicos, ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?

Los dos chicos suspiraron y se encogieron de hombros. Esto no estaba saliendo muy bien que digamos, pensó Sora. ¿Cómo demonios le podía decir a un genio que estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de otra persona y la otra persona estaba atrapada en el suyo?

― ¿Es que acaso no notas algo extraño en nosotros? ―escuchó decir a la peliroja, que en el fondo era Tai.

― No seas tonto, nadie podría notarlo ―dijo esta vez el castaño, que en el fondo era Sora.

El pelirojo se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ellos.

― Claro que me he dado cuenta ―los miró a ambos seriamente― Tai se está comportando como si fuese Sora y Sora como si fuese Tai.

Al escucharlo los dos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos. ¡Wow! ¡Lo había notado! Quizá no estaba todo perdido después de todo.

― Pero quiero saber el por qué.

― ¿Le dices tú o le digo yo?

― Cállate Tai, ati no te creería nunca.

― ¿Qué? ¡Claro que si lo haría!

― ¡Momento! ―los interrumpió Izzy― ¿Por qué Tai le dice "Tai" a Sora y Sora le dice "Sora" a Tai?

― ¿Qué? ¿Podrías repetir eso? ¡Parecía trabalenguas! ―respondió "Sora".

― Agh, ¿Siempre eres tan distraído? ―criticó "Tai".

No podía ser. Se estaban comportando como si fuesen el otro. ¿Qué les había pasado? ¿Estaban actuando? ¡Maldito par de locos!

― ¿Ustedes piensan que soy un imbécil? No caeré en su juego de Tai es Sora y Sora es Tai, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo así ―dijo Izzy molesto haciendo un gesto para que se fueran.

― Ese es el problema Izzy... no es un juego ―escuchó decir a "Sora".

― Algo extraño nos sucedió esta mañana, amanecimos siendo el otro ―agregó "Tai".

― ¿Qué están tratando de decirme? ―preguntó el pelirojo.

― Yo soy Sora, estoy atrapada en el cuerpo de Tai, amanecí así y a Tai le sucedió lo mismo y ahora está en mi cuerpo... ¡Estámos desesperados! No sabemos como mierda sucedió, si fue alguna especie de magia no se todo es muy confuso, por eso decidimos venir a pedirte ayuda pero el problema era cómo decirte para que no pensaras que estabamos locos, ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

Izzy se quedó en silencio con los ojos bien abierto por la sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien cada palabra? Al parecer si. ¿Cómo era posible todo esto? Claro, era imposible. El pelirojo estalló en risa, era lo más ridículo que había escuchado.

― ¡Genial! ¿Los ves Sora? ¡Te dije que jamás se tragaría algo como esto!

― ¿Y que más supones que debía decirle? ¡Era la única manera genio!

― ¿Podrían los dos dejar de actuar? Se me está volviendo molesto ―dijo Izzy.

― ¡Oh! Genial, piensa que estamos actuando... tengo noticias de último momento para ti cerebrito... ¡NO ESTAMOS ACTUANDO!

― Cálmate Tai, no puedes culparlo, la situación es imposible.

― ¿Imposible? ¿Cómo dices eso? ¡MIRANOS!

― Lo sé, pero las demás personas no saben y no comprenderán cuando digamos algo al respecto, si con Izzy fue imposible ya no me quedan esperanzas... ―derepente Izzy miraba como el cuerpo del castaño empezaba a estallar en llanto.

― ¿Estás diciendo que nos quedaremos así... así para siempre?

― ¡NOSE! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡No quiero vivir siendo tú! ¡No quiero, no quiero, no quiero!

― Ahora eres tú la que debe calmarse Sora ―el cuerpo de la peliroja trataba de calmar al castaño.

― ¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo esperas eso? ¡SERÉ HOMBRE PARA SIEMPRE! ¡MÁS ENCIMA SERÉ TAICHI YAGAMI!

― ¡HEY!

― ¡No quiero ser tú, no quiero ser tú, no quiero ser tú!

― ¿Tú crees que yo quiero ser una lunática enojona?

Esto era escalofriante. Izzy se quedó perplejo por unos minutos. Escuchó cada palabra que ambos decían cuidadosamente, sus maneras de hablar, los gestos, tratando de acordarse de como eran habitualmente.

― ¡Eres increíble Tai!

― ¿Yo soy el increíble? Dime, ¿Quién fue la rara que salió corriendo de la tienda ayer y se enfureció de la nada?

― ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Nunca lo haces!

― ¡Quizá no lo haga porque tú nunca me dices nada! ¡Siempre vas donde el cretino de Yamato primero!

― ¿Ah si? ¡PUEDE SER! ¡Al menos él no se comporta como un estúpido inmaduro! ¡Él a diferencia tuya no me lastima!

― ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? ¡Dices cosas sin sentido alguno!

No, no, no, ¡Esto no podía ser posible! ¡No tenía lógica alguna! Al parecer o estaban actuando muy bien esos dos o... de verdad algo extraño les había sucedido. De ninguna manera podrían actuar tan bien el uno del otro. Por lo que... esto de verdad estaba pasando. ¡De verdad! ¡De verdad Sora era Tai! Esa forma en la que la vió antes, los mismos gestos de un chico distraído y con mucho humor que conocía. Y él ¡De verdad Tai era Sora! La mirada seria, los gestos delicados y educados de la peliroja que conocía.

― Chicos... ―empezó a decir el pelirojo haciendo que los dos lo miraran― Creo... aunque suene imposible, quizá me he vuelto un demente, pero...

― ¿Pero?

― Les creo. Si, les creo, es imposible que ustedes actuen tan bien, además, lo pensé y cada gesto, su forma de hablar... definitivamente están en el cuerpo equivocado. Jamás sabré cómo, pero ahora lo creo.

El cuerpo de Taichi y el de Sora quedaron en shock, para la sorpresa de Izzy saltaron encima de él y empezaron a celebrar. ¡Ahora el pelirojo les ayudaría con esta loca historia! ¡Se habían salvado! Se quitaron de encima cuando notaron que al chico no le quedaba mucho oxígeno en los pulmones.

― Lo lamento Izzy, ahora que estoy en el cuerpo de Tai no mido la fuerza ―se disculpó Sora avergonzada.

― No te preocupes Sora, todos sabemos que Tai suele ser un poquito bruto aveces.

― ¡Oigan! ―exclamó Tai provocando la risa de ambos.

― Bueno, creo que en lugar de estar divirtiendonos sería mejor en buscar la solución para su inusual problema.

― Izzy tiene razón, pero ¿Qué hacemos? ―dijo Sora.

― Podrían empezar diciéndome qué fue lo que hicieron ayer.

Sora y Tai pensaron bastante. Un día de escuela normal, después fueron camino a la tienda favorita de Hikari y trataron de buscarle un regalo hasta que apareció la anciana extraña y les regaló ese par de pulseras extravagantes... un momento.

― Tai... ―llamó Sora con cara de pánico.

― ¿Qué? ¿Te acordaste de algo?

― Tai... T-Tai... las... las pulseras, ¿Crees que...?

― ¿Qué pulseras?

― ¡La anciana! ¡Las pulseras que nos regaló! ¿Recuerdas?

― Ah, si... ¿Qué tienen de relevante?

― ¡Esas extrañas pulseras! ¡La anciana extraña! ¡Puede ser que...!

― No...

― ¡Claro que si! ¡Tiene mucho sentido Tai!

― No...

― ¡SI!

― ¡IMPOSIBLE!

― Estas pulseras de seguro tienen alguna especie de brujería, es decir, ¡Esa tienda era muy rara! La anciana también, de seguro que... ―Sora quedó en silencio.

― ¿Qué? ¿Crees que lo hiso apropósito?

Sora había entendido exactamente todo. ¡Claro! Justo en ese momento en el que estaba discutiendo la anciana se entrometió y por una desconocida razón les dió esas pulseras. ¡Ella sabía que esto sucedería! Pero, ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

― Tai, Izzy, debemos ir a la tienda.

― ¿Mmm? ¿Cuál tienda? ―preguntó Izzy.

― ¿La tienda favorita de Hikari? ―dijo Tai confundido.

― ¡EXACTAMENTE! ―exclamó la chica en el cuerpo del castaño levantándose y dirigiendose a la salida para ir a encarar a la anciana, Tai en el cuerpo de la peliroja y Izzy la siguieron. ¡Este misterio estaba casi resuelto! ¡POR FIN SABRÍAN LA VERDAD! Bueno al menos eso esperaba Sora, después de analizarlo mil veces su teoría tenía bastante sentido. Al parecer la ayuda de Izzy no fue muy necesaria, pero gracias a su visita todo esto salió a luz. ¡Ya quería ver a esa loca anciana! ¡Pagaría caro por todo esto! Pero... ¿Por qué demonios había lo había hecho? ¿Cuál habrá sido el oscuro motivo de su extraña magia? ¿Por qué los había elegido a ellos? Eran muchas las preguntas que debían ser contestadas.


	7. La anciana mirona y la tienda tenebrosa

.

Después de una larga charla grupal acerca de qué deberían hacer antes de entrar a la condenada tienda y estrangular a la anciana mirona, Taichi miró el reflejo de Sora en una ventana. Era su momento de reflexión. Wow, de verdad que encontraba a la peliroja una chica hermosa. A lo que vino a su mente, ¿Cuándo llegaría el día? Todo este asunto del cambio de cuerpos lo había hecho pensar mucho sobre su relación con Sora últimamente.

― ¿Tai? ―escuchó que lo llamaba su propia voz, no pudo evitar reir― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

― ¿Y me lo preguntas? Admite que es divertido ver como uno mismo se habla a sí mismo ―respondió Tai con una sonrisa.

― Bueno, la verdad... es que si ―rió Sora― Pero oye, gracias a esto he podido ver muchas imperfecciones en mi rostro.

― ¿Imperfecciones? Tú eres perfecta ―dijo Tai.

¿Tai le había dicho perfecta?

― Debo admitir que me veo guapo sonrojado ―comentó.

― Ya basta ―cortó Sora― ¿Dónde está Izzy por cierto? ―preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema, que Tai le dijera que "era perfecta" había vuelto incómoda la situación.

Tai suspiró. Justo en el momento adecuado en el cual la conversación se volvía interesante Sora cambia de tema. Típico de ella, pero tenía razón, ¿En dónde demonios se había metido Izzy?

― Espero que no haya entrado a la tienda antes que nosotros.

― ¡Ay no! Todavía no estaba lista para entrar allá ―dijo Sora asustada― ¿Qué tal si ahora esa anciana mitad bruja nos convierte en un par de sapos?

― Serías un sapo muy bonito ―respondió él para su sorpresa.

― Me has dicho ya demasiados comentarios agradables, ¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Sora divertida. ¿Tai diciendo comentarios agradables? ¡Raro!

― Bueno es que... ―empezó a decir pero al notar que un tercero se encontraba mirándolos se detuvo. Volteó para ver quien era y después volteó a verse a si mismo.

― ¿Era...?

― Sip.

― ¿La anciana loca?

― Sip.

― ¿Estás pensando en correr detrás de ella ahora mismo igual que yo?

― Sip.

― ¡TRAS ELLA! ―gritó Sora corriendo a la puerta de la tienda donde se encontraba la anciana parada mirandolos. Al ver que venían tras ella, asustada cerró la puerta y las ventanas rápidamente. De un momento a otro la tienda parecía una cárcel de alta tensión.

― ¡Demonios! ¿Ahora que haremos? ―preguntó Tai.

Sora pensó. ¿Por qué la anciana se escondía de ellos? Quizá temía de algo. ¡Eso comprueba que fue ella quién les hiso la magia! ¡Eureka! Ahora el problema era que la bruja lunática se había escondido, ¿Cómo demonios iban a hablar con ella para revertir todo esto? Además, ¿Dónde se había metido Izzy? Oh no, Sora pensó lo peor.

― ¡La bruja secuestró a Izzy!

Ahora como estaba en el cuerpo de Tai, tenía su fuerza por lo que empezó a empujar la puerta de entrada para poder abrirla. Bueno, después de todo ser Tai no era tan malo como pensaba.

― ¡Dejame ayudarte! ―dijo Tai pero era inútil, siendo mujer lo único que iba a lograr empujando una puerta era romperse una uña.

Era el quinto intento y la puerta parecía aflojarse.

― ¡Una vez más! ―le dijo Sora a Tai mientras se alejaban para tomar vuelo― ¡A la cuenta de tres! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres! ―gritó mientras ambos corrian en dirección a la puerta.

La anciana alcanzó a escuchar un gran golpe y nerviosa empezó a correr en circulos. Sora y Tai miraron los alrededores, la tienda estaba con todas las luces apagadas y era muy difícil saber a donde ir.

― ¿Cómo alumbraremos? ―preguntó Tai.

― No traje mi celular ―respondió Sora con tristeza.

― ¿Mi iPhone con linterna les sirve?

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Izzy que les sonreía.

― ¡Estás a salvo! ¡Pensamos que habías muerto! ―exageró Tai. Bueno, típico de Tai.

― ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estabamos preocupados por ti! ―le regañó Sora.

― Bueno, ustedes me dejaron en la parada de buses ¿Lo recuerdan? Debo admitir que gracias a mi fantástico iPhone y al Google Maps estoy aquí ―dijo el pelirojo.

Sora y Tai rieron nerviosamente. ¡Claro! Habían dejado al pobre Izzy en la parada de buses. Bueno, no es su culpa que el pelirojo sea tan leeeento para caminar, ¿Entienden? De todas formas tenían la corazonada de que el chico estaría bien... ¿O no?

― Si... bueno... ¡Hemos visto a la bruja!

― ¡Si! ¡Se ha escondido!

― ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ―dijo Izzy.

― Oye, tranquilo viejo, una pregunta a la vez ―respondió Tai.

― ¡No es momento para eso! ¡Hay que encontrar a la anciana maniática! ―exclamó Sora mientras tomaba el fantástico iPhone de Izzy y usaba la aplicación de linterna.

Debía admitir que el lugar era terrorífico y escalofriante. Bueno, la mayoría de los lugares extravagantes como este y más aún si está con todas las luces apagadas era horripilante. Sora ya se imaginaba que en cualquier momento la niña de esa extraña película que caía a un pozo aparecía y los mataba a todos. ¡Ufff!, cómo le asustaba esa niña. De todas formas aquí no había ningún pozo, ¿Verdad?... En fin, buscaron por muchos lados de la tienda sin éxito alguno. Sora pensó, ¿Si ella fuese una bruja malévola, mirona y loca, dónde se escondería? Caminó por los pasillos varias veces y no veía nada.

― ¡Chicos, revisen también! ―exclamó Sora al notar que los dos seguían parados en la entrada.

― ¡Te llevaste mi linterna! ―respondió Izzy.

Sora sonrió apenada y se acercó a ellos.

― Lo lamento jeje...

― No hay problema ―sonrió Izzy.

Los tres jóvenes en fila empezaron a recorrer la tienda tenebrosa, recorrieron todos los pasillos y no había rastro de la anciana loca. ¿Dónde diablos podría estar? De repente Tai notó algo sospechoso en una lámpara que estaba en una esquina.

― ¡Miren! Esa es la lámpara más extraña y genial que he visto, ¡Tiene hasta cuerpo y todo!

Sora suspiró.

― ¿Es enserio Tai? ―Sora se acercó a "la lámpara con pies".

― ¡Oye yo la vi primero! ―dijo siguiendola― Yo la compraré.

Sora rodó los ojos. ¿De verdad Tai era taaaaan distraído? Bueno, Tai era Tai, no esperaba más de él.

― Anciana, la hemos atrapado ―dijo Izzy acercándose.

La "lámpara" se movió dando unos pasos atrás alejándose.

― No soy una anciana, soy una linda lamparita, ¿No lo ven?

Sora y Izzy miraron a Tai que estaba con cara de traumado, bueno, era más bien ver a Sora con cara de traumada, lo cuál era muy gracioso.

― La-la lámpa-pa-pa-ra hab-bl-bló... ¡LA LÁMPARA HABLÓ! ―gritó Tai agudamente y salió corriendo atrás de Sora, bueno, él mismo.

― ¡Deja de gritar como niñita Tai! ―le regañó Sora.

― Oh discúlpame creo que olvidaste que... ¡AHORA SOY UNA!

― Cierto... creo que estar mucho tiempo siendo tú me ha contagiado lo distraído.

― ¡No soy distraído! ―pensó un poco― Bueno un poquito nada más.

― Chicos, paren de pelear y fíjense en la anciana que está escapando denuevo ―dijo Izzy señalando a la anciana escabulléndose lentamente.

Sora corrió trás ella y la tomó de los brazos para que no escapara.

― ¡AJÁ! ¿Pensó que escaparía denuevo?

― Nose de que me hablas jovencita, digo jovencito... yo solo soy una linda lamparita.

Sora suspiró por milesima vez. ¿Era enserio? Llevó a la anciana afuera de la tienda seguida por Tai y Izzy. ¡Al fin luuuuz! Ahora porfin podrían encarar a la abuela.

― Díganos abuela, ¿Qué fue lo que nos hiso a mí y a Tai? ―empezó a preguntar Sora.

La anciana se quedó unos momentos en silencio.

― ¡Vamos abuela, responda! ―exclamó Tai.

― ¡No me digas abuela! Solo soy un par de años mayor que tú, jovencito maleducado ―dijo ofendida.

― ¿Un par? Más bien yo diría unos milenios... ¡HEY ME DIJO JOVENCITO!

― ¿Jovencito? Quise decir jovencita... ―dijo la anciana nerviosa.

― Ya no hay escapatoria señora, ¡Sabemos que fue usted! ―acusó Sora.

La anciana suspiró resignada. ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Era pésima ocultando secretos y actuando. Ya creía que era el momento de decir la verdad, además, este par de jovenes era un dolor de cabeza.

― De acuerdo, de acuerdo, les diré la verdad ―dijo la anciana― Ya me causan migraña con tanto grito ―suspiró― Verán, yo ayer les di un par de pulseras a ambos porque... bueno los vi discutiendo y es claro que ustedes jovencitos gustan del otro y además una pequeña me pidió que lo hiciera porque...

― Un momento, dijo ¿Pequeña? ―habló Tai pensando lo peor― ¿Cómo era esa pequeña?

― Una jovencita de cabello castaño que siempre viene a mi tienda.

― Us-usted... ¿Sabe su nombre?

― ¡Claro! Es mi clienta preferida, su nombre creo que era... Hilary.

― ¿Hikari?

― ¡Exacto!

Tai se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Se miró a si mismo, a Izzy, a la anciana y salió corriendo.

― ¡LA VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

¡Claro! ¡Hikari! ¿Cómo no lo había notado? ¡Ella estaba detrás de todo esto! Bueno, desde un principio debió haberlo notado... bueno... es Hikari. Pero, ¿Por qué lo hiso? Pensó en las palabras de la anciana... ¿Acaso ahora todo el mundo sabía que amaba a Sora? Al parecer si, pero... ¿Había dicho también que a ella le gustaba? ¡Si! ¡Lo había dicho! ¡Ya era el momento de decirle todo a Sora! Pero primero iba a estrangular a Hikari. Además, la castaña tenía que decirle la manera de rebertir todo esto. Después de todo, Hikari lo sabe todo.

Por otro lado Sora y Izzy miraban como Tai se alejaba corriendo.

― ¿Deberíamos...? ―dijo Sora.

― ¿Ir detrás de él y detenerlo? ―completó Izzy.

― Si...

― ¿Tú quieres?

― Mmm, no...

― Entonces continuemos con la anciana ―dijo volteando― ¡Oye desapareció!

― ¿Qué? ―volteó y vio que la anciana loca ya se había esfumado― ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que haremos?

― Hay que entrar denuevo y buscarla.

― ¡Pero recuerda que estaba todo oscuro!

― ¿Olvidas mi aplicación de linterna en mi fantástico iPhone?

― ¡Cierto!

Y así Sora y Izzy entraron nuevamente a la tenebrosa tienda en busca de la anciana loca en busca de la cura para todo este horrible hechizo o embrujo. Mientras tanto Tai seguía corriendo a su departamento para asesinar a su hermana menor. Bueno, debía admitir que estando en el cuerpo de Sora era más complicado correr. En fin, ¿Qué pasaría cuando encarara a Hikari? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cuales serían sus razones para todo esto? Todavía quedaba mucho que descubrir en esta loca historia.


End file.
